1. Field of the Invention
In the conventional tool post, mounted on a compound rest of a lathe or similar machine, and designed for the quick and easy interchanging of forming tools for specific machining operations, it is normal to find a screw means for drawing the tool post into and out of firm engagement with the lathe and a separate handle means for drawing the tool holder into and out of locked engagement relative to the tool post.
As is common, a wrench is brought into play for adjusting the screw means whereas, of course, the handle means, a traditional component of the tool post mechanism, is brought into play for adjusting the tool holder.
And as is so often the case, at the moment of adjusting the tool post, a suitable wrench is inevitably not to be found, meaning down time whilst the requisite accessory is located, and brought to the situs, for the manipulation desired.
In this invention is taught a retrofit subassembly, easily adaptable as a modification of an existing tool post, not only for the adjusting of the tool post relative to the machine, but also for simplifying the locking/unlocking program of the tool holder with respect to the tool post.
The matters of adjusting the tool post to a desired or indexed position relative to the compound and of adjusting the tools relative to the work represent valuable and costly time, and this invention aims to conserve that time.
The tool post retrofit will facilitate the quick and accurate adjusting and setting of the tool post relative to the equipment on which it is used and of the tools as supported by such tool post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tool post constitutes one of the basic accessories of a conventional lathe, screw machine or the like and is adapted to be properly positioned and held secure with respect to the equipment being accommodated and serves for the proper mounting of a cutting or forming tool relative to the work piece being machined.
Such a two-step adjustment program, first, adjusting the tool post properly and clamping it securely relative to the equipment and, second, adjusting the forming tool and clamping it securely to the tool post, has consistently necessitated two separate procedures, separate mechanisms being involved for their accomplishment.
Typically, the need for such two step program is exemplified in the patent to E. F. Gourley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,195 of Mar. 23, 1971, wherein the strategic adjustment of a nut 6 at the top of a center bolt 2, by the application of a wrench to that nut, accomplishes the clamping of the tool post to the lathe bed or other equipment. In the course of the loosening of the tool post, it will be appreciated that the tool post may be rotated about the vertical axis of the center bolt to the end of selectively positioning and then clamping the tool post to the equipment thereat.
The turning of the nut by the wrench, controls the clamping and releasing positions of the tool post on the machine.
With further reference to the patent, a dovetail-shaped tenon 21 extends outwardly from one of the vertical faces of the tool post to permit the selective mounting of a tool holder H which receives a tool T by means of clamping bolts 17, the tool being a cutting bit, boring tool, knurling tool, cut-off tool, or whatever, for use against the workpiece.
The system alternately releases tool holder H from clamping engagement with the tool post or clamps the tool holder tightly thereto, all through the rotation of operating handle M, such rotation enforcing a rectilinear movement of a clamping member relative to the tenon in which the tool holder is seated.